


Fur and skin

by tauriel777



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit, thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just a short story to write some smut about my favorite dwarf king........well, he is a dwarf prince here and how an old friendship might change his life for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing, this is just my imagination running wild!  
> Tumblr friend....thank you for letting me bounce ideas to you again!

Thorin is strolling through the wast halls of Erebor, he is fuming inside, feeling like his head is about to explode and wanting to punch the walls. He huffs, the heated exchange with his father playing over and over in his head. The roars from the king about knowing his responsibilities and reminding him yet again, like he needed it, that he is the heir to the throne and would eventually be king under the mountain and as such, he better start looking and courting a suitable queen.

"Queen my horse' ass", he mutters under his breath, his fists clenching in rage. He wishes his father would just stay out of his business and let him find her at his own damn time. He makes it to one of foundry rooms and angrily grabs some tools, holding a piece of metal in the bellowing fire, watching the flames lick it, turning it slightly, until the entire end is glowing orange. He pulls it out and places it on the anvil and lifts his arm, his muscles bulging under his light tunic. 

The hammer strikes the metal on the anvil with full force, making a loud sound, ringing through the hall. Thorin grits his teeth and keeps pounding the metal, not really paying attention, but just feeling the force of the blows going through his entire body.

BANG        BANG         BANG

He hits it over and over, feeling the built up anger slowly starting to leave, relaxing a little and takes some deep breaths. He finally stops, wiping his forehead with his arm, letting out a huff of a breath.

"What did he do now?".

Thorin whips around and sees Balin standing in the doorway, his face half amused, but also slightly concerned. He is a sort of fatherly figure to Thorin and he has always valued his advice and friendship, feeling that Balin understood him when his own father didn't. 

Shaking his head, Thorin mutters "nothing....".

Balin chuckles "yeah sure, just like I saw a dwarf lady without a beard....." and he steps closer "did he bug you about finding a queen again?".

All the words from early come roaring back in Thorin's head. He puts the hammer down, clenching his fists "I don't want to talk about it, Balin".

"Fine....then don't", but he steps in front of him, looking up, into Thorin's eyes, his own displaying kindness "but maybe you should get out of here for a little bit......breathe some fresh air".

"And go where?", Thorin steps away, staring into the flames.

"Get out of Erebeor.......I have a job you can do, if you need a purpose".

"What's that?", Thorin looks at him interested.

"Go to the fur trapper's house by the edge of the forest......I ordered some beaver skins a little while back, they should be ready by now" and Balin holds out a small leather pouch "this will cover it".

"Maya's house?", Thorin sounds surprised, then pauses, a lot of memories coming back "I haven't seen her or her family in ages......I stopped going when my father started sending you and others to fetch the skins".

Balin smiles "yes, her house and may I say, she has grown into quite a beauty.....I hear many lads have tried courting her, hoping to win her heart".

Thorin chuckles "well, she had a mind of her own even when we were kids and boy she could outrun most of us.....and she was stronger too.....she punched a lad once because he wouldn't leave her alone. She decked him.....he flew right on his back and endured her yelling before she stomped away".

"I don't think she is as ill tempered anymore.....she is quite lovely".

Thorin nods "she always had a soft side too......her kindness to animals, how she cared for their cows and chickens".

"Well, why don't you go pay the cottage a visit and get away from all of this for a bit......I'll talk to your father and tell him you will have plenty of time to find a suitable queen".

"Maybe I will" and Thorin turns as he is about to leave the room "thank you, Balin" and he lowers his head.

"Don't mention it......I know how your father can get".

 

Soon Thorin is riding over the field, towards the forest, having escaped through one of the many secret entrances to Erebor. He is on his trusted pony, Fawks and they make quick progress. Thorin inhales the fresh air and already feels lighter as he signals for the pony to speed up and they gallop at full speed until they reach the edge of the forest.

He slows Fawks and enjoys the rustling of the leaves, the smell of the earth and soon the sound of trickling water. They ride along the stream, staying on the path and soon find themselves on the other side of the forest. A cottage is sitting there, surrounded by big trees, with a lovely clear pond in the back. A couple of ducks and geese are floating lazily on the water.

Thorin dismounts, tying the animal to the post out front, and then walks up the familiar stone path, following it to the one side of the house, through a gate, into a courtyard of sorts. He rounds the corner and then stops in his track, totally mesmerized by the sight before him. It's Maya, but she sure has changed and grown into a stunning woman. Her long, curly, blond locks are flowing around her, cascading down her back, her dress hugs her lovely curves and Thorin can't help but notice the cleavage at the top of her dress, giving him a peek of her plumb breasts.

She is totally unaware that she is being watched. She moves from rack to rack, the animal skins strung out in frames. She feels them, then turns them over in the sun. She wipes her forehead, it is a bit warm out here and when she bends down to pet a cat, Thorin bites back a groan, staring at her round behind. He clears his throat, announcing his presence, swallowing hard and trying to will his body not to react to her.

COUGH

I whip around and stand back up, startled. I didn't hear anyone approaching, but maybe I was in my own little world. I look at the person standing there and it takes my brain a second to recognize him. He is a grown man now, still young and very handsome. His strong nose and forehead being framed, by his long locks, falling to his shoulders, a couple of braids on each side, finished off with some very ornate silver beads. He is wearing a stunning blue tunic, heavily embroidered around the neck and it makes his eyes even bluer, simple trousers and the very heavy boots that most dwarves wear. But he is not just any dwarf, he is the crown prince, heir to the kingdom of Erebor that lays just beyond the forest. 

He has a sort of nervous look on his face. Our eyes meet for a brief second before I about drop to my knees, bowing to him. I feel his hand on my shoulder within seconds, his voice deep, but kind, with a tinge of awkwardness "don't...Maya....please.....it's just me...Thorin".

I look into his eyes, feeling myself almost getting lost in them, my voice steady "yes, but you are the heir to the kingdom of Erebor and therefore".

Thorin cuts me off, a small smile in the corner of his mouth, his eyes twinkling "and also the lad that use to pull your hair quite hard and throw rocks at you.....so please, don't bow....I'm your friend, remember".

Rising to my feet, we look at each other intensely, we are about the same height. I smirk "friend, huh? I don't think true friends would throw rocks or pull braids as much as you did".

He lowers his gaze for a moment, then looks back at me, sounding very sincere and gesturing "I'm truly sorry....I was just awkward and I really liked you, but didn't know how to tell you".

I'm surprised "you did? Why? I'm human, you are a dwarf......I think that would be frowned upon in your kingdom".

"I didn't care", he makes a face "still don't actually.......and you were smart, tough and as good as any of us boys when it came to fighting, fishing, riding....".

Chuckling, I nod "we did have some good times roaming this forest, didn't we?".

"Yes we did".

Silence for a moment, but it doesn't feel awkward. It's just two people quietly reflecting on shared memories.

I look at him with curiosity "why are you here.....I haven't seen you for years", I gesture "at least not up close.....I've seen you in Dale and by Erebor once in a while".

"Ehhh....yeah, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?", I raise an eyebrow "for not coming around?". He nods and shake my head, lightly touching his arm "it was not meant as accusing in any way, Thorin.....it was just an observation", I add quietly "it has been a long time......".

"I know, Maya........I guess I just stopped coming when my father started sending others to fetch supplies".

Our eyes meet again, I give him a small smile "I'm glad you are here.......you look well".

He places a hand on my bare lower arm "me too......", he takes a deep breath "and you are beautiful......Balin was right".

"Right about what?".

Thorin realizes he said the last part out loud and immediately turns an interesting shade of pink, stammering "ehhh...nothing...forget it", but then he throws his hands up in the air in defeat when I stare at him "okay......fine......", another deep breath "Balin mentioned what a stunning woman you have become", he nods his head slightly "he was right".

It is my turn to blush and I look away for a second, before meeting his eyes, saying softly "thank you".

"I only speak the truth", he adds cautiously "I'm surprised you are not married yet......I'm sure all the lads are trying to become your betrothed".

I snort "they keep calling on the house......I have been courted by a few", then I sigh, leaning against a stack of firewood as Thorin leans against the stone hedge, looking at me as I continue to talk "I just haven't found someone that seems to truly care for me......I think most of them just want a pretty face, they could care less about me as a person".

Thorin sighs "I know what you mean......more than most".

Looking at him with understanding "is that why you haven't found your queen to be yet? I'm sure the pressure is on......I hear whispers in Dale about you all the time, everyone is guessing when you will take a suitable wife".

He clenches his fist, sounding a bit angry "oh I am sure they are.......just like the entire population of Erebor......I wish people would just mind their own business......I've got time", then he adds, gesturing in frustration "I just haven't found anyone either......they sure thrown themselves at me or my father tries to introduce me to whomever, but none seem that interested in me.......more in the title and prestige I could bring them".

I walk over to him, slightly touching his arm, feeling his muscles move under the tunic. I look into his eyes "I'm sorry...that must not be easy for you". His manly, masculine scent hits my nostrils and I inhale, feeling a strange sense of arousal and coming home at the same time. It catches me by surprise.

Thorin experiences the same as we are close and is thrown for a loop too, it takes him a moment to get his barrings back. He looks at me, his eyes kind and a silent understanding passes between us before he speaks "thank you...", a pause and a sigh "it was a lot easier when we were just kids, running and playing in the woods".

I lift an eyebrow "and throwing rocks at girls or pulling their hair".

"I already said I'm sorry for all that.....", he looks down, then back at me "I just....I", deep breath "I was really smitten by you and I didn't know how to tell you".

"You really were?".

"Yeah.....".

"So you tormented me".

"Pretty much.......stupid, I know".

I poke him in his chest with a finger "yes, very......you could just have told me....", and I make sure he is looking at me when I add "I liked you too, you giant dork".

"Wait......what?", Thorin looks totally surprised.

"Yes...I liked you too, Thorin Oakenshield", and I blush "you were my first real crush....", I look down, before we make eyes contact again "it was hard when you suddenly stopped coming around......I would see you from afar ever now and then, but I always felt it was not my place to seek you out".

"Why? We were friends....", he looks a bit hurt.

I gesture "want to come in and have a drink? It's a bit warm out here in the sun?".

"Sure....that sounds agreeable......thank you".

He follows me in the house and we step in the kitchen where I find a couple of mugs and pour some water from the submerged pitcher and I hand it to him, pointing to a stool "sit?". 

Taking the drink, he sits down "thank you".

I sit down on the other side of the counter, holding my own mug and then continue "yes we were friends, Thorin, but....." and I lift a hand when I see he is about to interrupt "no..please listen......hear me out....". He bows his head in a silent apology as I talk again "you were and still is who you are.....an important dwarf......I'm just a human daughter of the local fur trapper......we are from totally different worlds".

He picks up as soon as I finish "and yet we got along.....shared a lot in common and respected and accepted each other for who we were".

I nod "we did do that, I agree, but in the eyes of the kingdom of Erebor, I'm nothing....".

"Not to me.....", he sighs, putting the mug down "you were everything to me in a way......whenever I was with you, you made me forget all the expectations and pressure, you treated me like a person, Maya".

"Well, you are a person or a dwarf..whatever", I wave a hand.

He smiles over the mug, slightly amused "well thank you".

Our eyes meet again and I give him a small smile "welcome".

We sit and talk for a long time, he asks about my life and family. I inform him my parents are away on business, always looking for the latest in the fur trade, trying to track down rare skins. My two other sisters, who he remembers, are both married to men in Dale. 

"So you are the only one left to marry?".

"Yeah.....I think my parents wish I would, my mother always suggests or points out who she thinks are suitable men in Dale, but they all seem to just be looking for a pretty face to keep them warm in bed at night....".

Thorin allows that picture to enter his mind, me keeping him warm at night and he feels a powerful rush of need and want, almost overwhelming him. He physically shakes, trying to rid himself of the feeling and what it is doing to his body. He manages to croak "I can imagine".

"You alright?", I study him with concern.

"Fine......just cold I guess", but I can tell he is lying.

Ignoring it, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, I get up "I apologize....it is a bit cool in here, the cottage is well insulated, so it keeps the heat out in the summer, which is nice....we can go out in the sun....find the skins Balin ordered". I start to walk, but then stop, remembering something, I turn to look at Thorin "why did he send you anyway? It's a bit odd isn't it?". Thorin meets my eyes, then looks down. I feel embarrassed "my apologies, that was rude...none of my business" and I turn to continue to walk out.

A big, calloused hand grabs mine, his big palm enveloping mine and a soft tug and then I feel his presence, the warmth from his body and I turn back, taken by how close he is and he speaks softly "please, Maya...don't apologize, no need.....I'm sorry", he gestures with his other hand, taking a deep breath "I...I just....", he sort of deflates a little.

I pull on his hand, leading him to the fireplace and make him sit down in one of the two chairs facing it. I sit in the other one, still holding his hand. I like the feel of his fingers and I rub slightly over the top with my thumb. Our eyes meet "it's alright...".

Another deep breath "I had another squabble with my father, Balin found me pounding metal.....he suggested I get out for a while and told me I could go get the fur if I wanted".

"I'm glad you did" and I try to really convey that with my eyes.

He gets it, nods and softly squeeze my hand "me too".

"So what did you disagree about?", but then I lift a finger "let me guess.......finding a queen to be".

"Yeah, roared it was about damn time.....that I need to remember my obligations and so forth".

"I'm sorry, Thorin".

Rubbing his other hand over his handsome face, he sighs again "it's alright.....not your fault...I'm use to it by now".

We sit and discuss his struggles for a while, he tells me about his life and how he often feels trapped, torn.....being immensely proud of his heritage, but at the same time also wanting to be his own person.

I just listen to him talk, watching his facial expressions and listening to the tone of his voice. We are still holding hands.

Thorin finishes the last sentence, silence hangs in the air for a moment.

Two people that understand each other perfectly.

I finally break the silence, rubbing his hand "so, I guess we are both single and sort of ok with that, while our parents scheme to get us married off to someone they find suitable, huh?".

"I guess so...", he studies our hands and then shifts his a little, opening his palm and we just naturally intertwine our fingers together. He looks up at me "you ok not having anyone?".

"I am....", I gesture with my free hand "I mean, I would love to find someone......someone to love and care deeply for", pause "you?".

He thinks for a minute, then clears his throat "same I guess......I mean, I've tried to court a few, mostly to appease my father, but as you said yourself earlier....it felt like they were way more interested in my pretty face", he realizes what he said, blushes and waves his hand "I mean my status" and he sees I'm about to giggle and sighs "you know what I mean".

I can't hold back anymore and just let out a snort and a giggle, then look at him "I know what you mean", then I get a bit more serious "but you are very handsome, Thorin....you have just gotten prettier with age".

Thorin makes a face "not sure about the word pretty".

"Oh just take it....believe me, many women in Dale fantasy about that handsome prince under the mountain at night".

He groans "by Mahal, just stop, Maya".

I laugh "but why? It's so fun to tease you.......payback from when you threw rocks or pulled my hair".

Bowing slightly, his eyes meet mine when he lifts his head again "I guess I deserve that", then his look changes a bit, his eyes turning softer and he looks at me with much affection, ever so slightly reaching out with his fingers to touch my face, touching my cheek "you on the other hand......I'm only speaking truth.....you are stunning".

Lowering my head and blushing deeply, I whisper "thank you".

Thorin shifts in his chair, leaning closer, and when I look back up, his face is so close to mine. His eyes are studying mine and his thumb runs over my cheek bone "you are just lovely".

Electricity hangs in the air as we look at each other intensely, both feeling it.

I get up, not quite knowing where this is headed "ehhh.....should we go find the animal skins?".

Thorin is still holding my hand, he nods, slowly rising "yes, perhaps we should" and we walk out into the courtyard again. Then I feel a slight tug on my hand and I turn to face him. He looks at me with tenderness, his voice croaking as he tilts his head ever so slightly " Maya...I..".

I know what he is implying and I step close to him, our eyes meeting and I reach up to gently touch his chin, his beard tickling my fingers. I whisper "I know, Thorin...I feel it too".

"Maya....", he caresses my cheek with his hand, his voice unsteady "I...", he steps even closer "may I?".

I nod, knowing what he is asking, before my eyes flutter shut, I tilt my head and I feel when our lips first meet as he presses his to mine in a soft kiss.

It feels divine and I soon find myself pressed against his broad chest, his arms wrapped around me as the kiss slowly evolves. It started out slow and sort of timid, but my lips part slightly and I run the tip of my tongue along the seam of his mouth. 

Thorin lets out a guttural groan and parts his lips as well, our tongues meeting and we taste each other for the first time. He smells manly and he pulls me even closer and he chases my tongue back in my mouth with his, deepening the kiss.

I thread my hands through his long locks, hooking a hand at the base of his skull and his strong hands travel up my back and we both moan, pushing ourselves against each other.

For a moment nothing else exists in this world but the two of us. Until the bubble is burst suddenly when we both hear giggles and pull apart, turning our heads towards the noise.

Two younger dwarves are standing at the entrance to the courtyard, looking highly amused and pointing. Thorin groans "ohh great....Fili and Kili, my nephews" and he sighs.

Fili and Kili are still giggling and then Fili turns, gesturing and yelling "Dwarlin! We found Uncle.......he is about to shag" and Kili adds loudly "a human".

I feel Thorin tense up, but I wrap my hand around his, leaning close "it's alright.....stay calm".

He shakes his head, but has turned pink on the cheeks, which I find adorable. He reluctantly untangle himself from my hand and steps closer to his kin, saying rather gruffly "that's enough......I was not about to shag her" and he stammers when Kili arches a brow "I.....we were getting the skins".

Fili chimes in "and that involves snogging?".

Thorin snaps "zip it or you will regret it" and he looks around "where is Dwarlin?".

Gesturing, Kili points up the road "I think he went to look to see if you had drowned in the river".

"I can swim". Watching their little exchange, I suppress my amusement and look serious when Thorin turns to me "where is our order?".

I walk over to the covered awning and gather 4 big bundles, bringing them back "here......that's what Balin ordered".

Thorin takes them from me, tossing them quickly to his nephews "here....catch.......and carry them back". He turns to me as Fili and Kili try to catch them. He hands me the pouch of money "that should cover it" and he hesitates, like he wants to add something.

I take it from him, nodding "thank you" and then quickly lean up to kiss his cheek, getting close to his ear "come for lunch tomorrow, please.....my parents will still be gone".

He nods when we part, letting me know he heard me and then quickly walks out of the courtyard, yelling directions to his two nephews. He turns right before they disappear around the corner, giving me one last look and a smile.

Returning it, I lower my head ever so slightly and he does the same, in a silent goodbye and he disappears behind the building.

I feel like I got struck by lightening and I stand there for a while, slowly processing what just happened and all the feelings welling up inside of me for that handsome prince under the mountain and the reasons we should not be. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update........I was kind of in a writing rut for a bit, but hope it has passed.
> 
> My undying gratitude to my Tumblr friend, who helped me so much by providing feedback, ideas and support!

Thorin wakes up the next morning, feeling like he battled Orcs all night.......he didn't sleep well, kept tossing and turning. Images of Maya played over and over in his head. Her lovely curves, her warm body pressed against his and the way she moaned into his mouth as they kissed.

He swings his legs out of bed, sitting on the edge, muttering in frustration and feeling rather grouchy. He gets up, ignoring the protests from his tired body and wills himself to get dressed. He trots down to see if he can find some nourishment, sighing heavily when he spots Fili, Kili, Dwarlin and a couple of others around the table. He is about to turn on his heels, but too late, Kili spotted him and yells out "morning, Uncle".

Walking in there, he nods silently to the dwarves, who exchange knowing glances, aware that the heir to Erebor is in a rather foul mood at the moment. This seems however, to completely have gone over Fili and Kili's heads. Fili looks cheerfully at his uncle, raising his mug "morning, Uncle.........sleep well? Did you have naughty dreams about that fur trapper's daughter?" and he nudges Kili.

Kili giggles "good one, Fili" and he looks at Thorin "did ya? She might be human, but what a human she is" and he gestures crudely in front of himself "the size of her front melons...".

Fili joins his brother "yeah....they looked very nice....to have those in your face, in your hands..".

Thorin hammers a fits in the table and rises, roaring "ENOUGH" and he looks at his nephews in disgust "show some respect! Maya is not a piece of meat for you to devour as you please!".

The nephews look temporarily frightened, both muttering "sorry, Uncle", but then Kili adds "but I bet you would like to shag her".

"Watch it, Kili!" and Thorin storms out of there in a hurry.

"Uncle! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you or disrespect her", Kili yells after the door being slammed.

Dwarlin gestures "just leave him be......he'll get over it", pause and he stares at the nephews "or he will kill you both! I'll watch it if I was you......Maya seems a very sensitive subject to him at the moment......give it time, maybe his infatuation with her will pass".

Fili looks at him "you think so? It would never work anyway, right? He is a dwarf and heir to the throne, she is just a human and not even a noble one for that matter".

Balin interrupts "that is not for us to judge.....Thorin needs to find his own bride, and whatever kind he chooses for himself...".

Kili "but a human....I mean...do they even have the same parts as us?", he blushes, but can't help himself "she sure has nice breasts, but....".

"Shut up, Kili", Fili elbows him "you heard Balin......if Thorin wants to shag her, it's his business".

There is general muttering around the table, Kili continuing to argue with Fili, but keeping it between themselves.

 

Thorin walks briskly through the halls of Erebor, ignoring the dwarves he encounters on his way. He is seething with rage inside, feels like his head is about to explode. He clenches his fists, reminding himself to take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He makes his way to the stables, quickly saddling Fawks, who is dancing around, feeling his owners edginess. Thorin makes a rumbling sound, stroking down the neck of the animal "easy now.....I'm sorry.....I know you can feel it, but it is not your fault....." and he leads him out, down the path and out of one of the many secret entrances to Erebor.

They ride through the forest, galloping along the main road, the wind in Thorin's hair and he is starting to relax, drawing in a deep breath and being reminded how much he loves to ride, the feeling of being free, something he longs for at times. He makes it to the edge of the forest again and to Maya's house. Tying up Fawks, he pets him again "I'll be back soon" and he goes into the courtyard, taking a deep breath and rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers. His heart is hammering in his chest and he actually stops, taken by how eager and nervous he feels at the moment. 

Another deep breath and he steps forward, calling up "hellloo?"

Silence.

Walking up to the door, he knocks, first a bit timidly, but then harder as there is still no answer. He looks around, then turns the door handle, opening the creaking door slowly, calling out "hellooo? Maya.....it's me....Thorin".

Nothing.

He hesitates for a moment before stepping in, looking around and feeling his anxiety rise a bit and starting to be alert to potential danger. He reaches for his belt, calming a bit when the handle of his sword touches he hand. He walks in further, calling out and then growing more worried, starting to go through the entire house, from room to room. He walks into one room with a large bed, ornately carved with flowers on the headboard and light linens on the bed. The dress hanging over the chair by the window catches his eye, that is the one Maya wore yesterday. He glances at the bed, seeing the indent from someones sleeping form and how the blankets are tossed aside. A fire is still burning softly in the fireplace against the wall.

The window is open, the birds are chirping outside and then "SPLASH.........SPLASH".

Thorin's head whips up and he looks out towards the pond, and he sees ripples forming on the surface of the water, but that is all he can see. He strolls back through the house, finding another door, that leads from the kitchen area out to some grass, that gently slopes down towards the pond. He is watching the ripples in the water and then he stops as a human form breaks through the water to the right of him, water cascading down her naked body as she rises out of the water.

It's her. 

He stops and while he knows he should will his eyes away, he stands rooted to the ground, his eyes roaming over her perfect body as water cascades down her slick skin, her long, blond hair plastered to her back, which is luckily turn towards him, covering most of it. He inhales sharply as his eyes fall on her rounded behind, her muscles visible under her glowing skin, a sign of an accomplished rider. He is totally mesmerized, but when she shakes her head, trying to get water out of her hair, he snaps out of it and makes an attempt to turn away and walk inside.

CRASH

"HMMMPFFFFF".

My head whips around at the sounds to the right of me and I am totally startled at the sight before me: Thorin sitting on his rear end, mouth agape and he is frantically trying to get back up, but the mudbank is a bit slick right there and he fails.

"Thorin" and I run towards him in the water, concerned he has hurt himself "are you alright? I didn't expect you until lunch time.....I needed to clean up".

My bouncing breasts are like beacons and he can't look away, shocked I am totally naked and currently coming towards him and he finally snaps out of it enough, to realize his body is also reacting to this fact in a rather alarming fashion and at a speedy rate. He struggles some more, but finally manage to get on his feet, and turns his back to me, partly to hide his excitement and also to at least appear respectful, even though he would rather keep ogling me. His voice is strained over his shoulder "I'm fine....it was just a bit slippery......and ehhh, yeah, I left Erebor early.....I...I can come back at lunch time", but he doesn't move.

I get to the shore and stop when he turns his back, finding it both amusing and quite adorable. "No...don't leave.....you are here...just stay".

Silence.

"Thorin?".

"Yes?". 

Pause.

"Something wrong? You can turn around......I wont bite you know".

"Ehhh..", he peers over his shoulder, but doesn't look at me "I better not......not until you get properly dressed".

"Ohh I'm not quite done bathing yet...I usually go for a good swim down at the deep end, it's soothing and I just got in when you arrived".

"Ok.....I can go wait in the courtyard", but he still doesn't make any attempts to actually move.

"Or you could join me? Don't tell me you are afraid of the water.......I saw you swimming in the river with your friends, I know you can swim".

He huffs "of course I can swim" and he puffs out his shoulders, but still doesn't turn around.

"Then come on......it will feel nice, it's already getting a bit warm".

"Ehhh....I don't know.....I didn't bring any proper attire for swimming......", he shifts on his feet.

I laugh "you don't need attire for swimming you duffus.....you didn't wear any back then".

He momentarily forgets I might still be naked and turns around, his eyes big "you saw us?".

Grinning at him, our eyes meet, I nod "of course I did......you are not the only one that knows how to sneak around in the forest" and I dare to splash water in his direction "come on! Stop being shy!" and I lift an eyebrow "I doubt you have anything I haven't seen before....besides, I already saw you back then........".

Thorin just stands there, I can tell thoughts are swirling through his head and I get a tiny bit closer, splashing water directly at him this time "ohh stop thinking and being so pig headed, Thorin" and I lift an eyebrow "are you scared of a naked woman?".

He pushes out his chest, looking slightly offended and ducks as I splash harder in his direction, sending water cascading towards him and a few drops actually finally lands on his chest and face. He growls "I most certainly am not afraid", then a pause "I just..ppfff........pppffff" and he sputters at I send water flying directly at his face, some landing in his open mouth. He is frozen for a second, but then looks at me with determination, lifting a threatening fist, our eyes meeting "ok, that's enough" and he pulls off his tunic, kicks off his boots and sheds his trousers at lightening speed.

I stare at him for a moment, as his naked form is revealed to me and I suck in air as my eyes fall on his muscular, hairy chest, my eyes roaming hungrily over his body, down over his well defined midsection and I lick my lips as I follow the hairy trail from his navel down to his manhood. He is big, beautiful and obviously very excited at the moment. His cock stands proud and pulsing, the swollen head peeking out from the foreskin.

We lock eyes for a second, I see a mixture of lust and mischief in his, and I take one step closer, putting both of my hands in the water and then splash him, seeing the cold water hitting his naked skin and he yelps, which makes me giggle.

"Maya! That was....that was just rude".

"Payback for all the times you threw rocks at me".

"I'm going to catch you" and a slight smile plays on his face as he takes a step closer, dipping his feet in the water.

I back up a bit, taking steps backwards, still chuckling and then splash him again "try me" and I turn around, running through the water and then diving in.

He roars "Maya" and runs fast into the water, ignoring the coldness as it touches his skin, he is very determined and sets after me in a frightening speed.

"Thorin!", I squeal when I see how fast he is and I kick my legs and move my arms faster, trying to outswim him. But he is a lot bigger and stronger than me, he moves his arms like paddles through the water, his thighs bulging as he kicks hard, propelling him forward and soon he catches up, lunging at me.

"Got you!" he yells out in triumph, as he wraps his strong arms around my torso, pulling me close, next to his naked body and he stands up, planting his feet solidly on the bottom of the sandy pond.

Wiggling, I giggle as his fingers slightly tickle my flanks "Thorin.....I'm sorry...let me go....I'll be good....I", and then I stop, once he has me wrapped in his arms, our chests squished together, our skin touching and my eyes meet his blue ones.

The mood shifts.

We just look at each other and then he reaches up to gently move a strand of wet hair hanging in front of my face. He curves his mouth in a smile, leaning close, kissing my nose, croaking "Maya..I".

I nod, lovingly moving my hand up to touch his face, his beard tickling my fingers as I cup his chin. I nod, pressing myself even closer to him, whispering "I know, Thorin".

Nothing else needs to be said, our mouths crash together in a mind blowing, passionate kiss. Our tongues seeking out each other, his hands tangle in my hair, before being moved up to hold my face as he kisses the hell out of me. I moan into his open mouth as my hands find the back of his skull, holding him in place.

We kiss until our lungs are screaming for air, finally breaking, both of us gasping for air, still looking at each other and then diving in again, exchanging wet, sloppy kisses as our hands starts to roam over each others bodies. My fingers move through his wet hair and then over his shoulders, his muscles bulging under the skin and then finally down to his strong back, feeling his body flex as he tries to get me even closer.

Thorin is almost on sensory overload at this point, my wet, warm body against his, my mouth on his as we kiss and he eagerly explores with his hands, moving them down my back, making contact with my rear end. He runs his fingers over my curved cheeks and I whimper when he plants his full palms firmly on each, pulling me even close to him.

I gasp "Thorin" as I feel him pressing me against him, his hardness between us, pulsing. He kisses me again and then lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips, feeling myself being driven wild with lust and desire for him, my center throbbing with want and need.

He lets out a grunt when I wiggle around a bit, finally lining my core up against his erection, my wet lips sliding along his hardness "ughhh.....Maya".

I stop, worried it hurt. We break from kissing and I look at him "sorry".

Shaking his head, he kisses me again, his voice raspy with need "don't....it's good...it's very good" and he inhales sharply as I rub myself harder against him, gasping "ohh Mahal have mercy.....".

Arching my back, I whimper when his swollen head rubs against my clit, sending jolts of pure pleasure through my body "ohhh Thorin" and I look at him panting, a blush creeping up on my cheeks "that's good....I've...", I bury my head in the crook of his neck, still very aware of his pulsing, hard flesh resting against mine.

He holds me with one hand, displaying his pure strength, reaching up with his other hand, to lovingly lift my face "what my love? Don't be shy.....".

I see love reflecting in his eyes and I have full trust in him. I take a breath "I've just never been with anyone ever......I don't want you to be disappointed".

Thorin kisses me with deep desire, then looks at me again, this time he is blushing a bit, a shy smile plays on his face "well, that makes two of us then, my love.....I've never done this either with anyone and I want you so much, but not sure I know how to do it right either?".

Lifting an eyebrow, I kiss his nose, touch his face gently "really?", I hesitates, then decides to just be honest "I mean...don't they send women...I mean dwarf women to you? That's what they always whisper about in Dale...that they see as a great honor to....ehhh", I cough, blush a little "service the king or whatever....".

He kisses me, his voice soft "I guess word travels fast....".

"Always....".

Clearing his throat, he swifts a little, sending more pleasure jolts through my body as he hard cock nudges against my pearl and lips again. He feels it too, closing his eyes for a moment, inhaling, then looking at me with deep desire, then answers "they do....it's sort of a thing I guess...".

I try to concentrate on his words, not the sensations between my legs, my clit throbbing against him.

Thorin continues "but I never actually had relations with anyone.......they would touch me, bring me pleasure, but for whatever reason I just never felt it was right to get that close to any of them".

Nodding, our lips meet again "I get it.....I've been courted by men before and they all seemed to just want one thing from me......I just never gave in, my heart wasn't in it".

He smiles "and now?".

I wiggle my hips a little, making him groan and I lick his ear lobe, which totally surprises him and I whisper "now there is nothing I would rather do.....please, Thorin, make love to me....make me yours?".

Capturing my lips again in a searing kiss, he holds my behind firmly as he thrust his hips a few times against me, sliding his aching cock against me. I whimper and he inhales sharply, overwhelmed by the sensations in his groin. His voice is strained as he looks at me, still gently rocking against me "are you sure? I mean....ughhhh...", he takes a deep breath as I swell even more, he presses his forehead to mine "nothing I desire more, but only if you desire it too?".

Rubbing myself harder against him, I set a rhythm, panting into his mouth "please...Thorin.....I think I will go mad if we don't......ohhhhhh, yes.....more...." and I throw my head back, arching up, sticking my plump breasts right in his face.

Bending his neck, he looks at them, feeling himself go even harder, deeply aroused by the noises and sensations and now this display. He buries his head in my cleavage, inhaling my scent and then still holding my rear with one hand, he brings his other one up to tentatively touch one soft orb. He looks at himself touching me, first very softly, but I press myself closer to him and he kneads the breast in his hand a little firmer and I curse and throb against him, when he runs a callous thumb over my peaked nipple.

He kisses my breasts and then very slowly slicks around my nipple, before flicking his tongue over the hard, sensitive flesh and then he gently sucks. I cry out, yanking at his hair "Thorin" and he moans deeply, the sound rumbling from within his chest.

I am so aroused and feel my body is on the edge already. 

We both move a bit faster, grinding against each other, our mouths seeking one another out again, loud, wet, hungry kissing noises refilling the air. 

It's too much and I pull away from him a little to catch my breath and he stops, worried I've changed my mind. Our eyes meet and I see his concern, I shake my head and give him a small smile "No, don't worry..I still very much want this.....", I look around "I just think maybe we should take it inside? Don't think it would be the best out here in the lake, do you?".

He breathes a visible sigh of relief, kissing me gently, still holding me against him, but turning towards the house "I agree, love....I'm sorry I wasn't even thinking about that" and he blushes, looking down between us "I just got carried away".

"I think we both did, Thorin.......please don't apologize".

Walking towards shore, he makes it and takes a firmer hold of me, not wanting to drop me and he walks out of the water and up to the house, where he finally, very reluctantly puts me down. Both of us sigh at the loss of the intimate contact, but he is still holding my hand as I lead him back inside. We make it to the washroom and I find two big pieces of linen, handing one to him to dry off with. 

Quickly drying myself off, he follows me back in my room, doing the same. I hang the linen over one of the bed posters and turn to take his. My breath get caught in my throat as he stands there, completely naked and still very much aroused. He is beautiful. He notices my gaze, a faint blush creeping up on his face, but then he lets his eyes wander too, over my naked curves, plump breasts, soft stomach and down to the hair on my mound. I'm swollen and wet.

I look down, a bit embarrassed, but he steps over to me quickly, gathering me in his arms "don't my love......you are beautiful......"

Looking up at him, our eyes meet and I whisper "so are you".

He laughs "not sure about that, but thank you" and we kiss again, before I take his wet piece of linen, draping it over mine. I wiggle out of his embrace and he sounds worried "what...what are you doing, Maya?".

"I need to brush my hair before we resume our activities" and I reach for the brush on the dresser "if not, it will resemble a birds nest, if I just let it dry and trust me, that is not attractive..".

Mumbling more to himself than to me, he says dryly "might be surprised what dwarves find attractive....".

Brush in hand, I turn to him, eyebrow raised "what? Seriously?".

He looks confused at me for a moment, then it dawns on him, I heard him. He shakes his head "don't mind me.....just talking to myself".

I can't help but tease him "do that often?", but then I shiver from the breeze flowing through the window.

Noticing, he is by my side in seconds, wrapping his arms around me from behind, kissing my shoulder. He feels warm and I snuggle into him for a moment, before he gently guides me over to the fire "Maya....better stay warm, that's the last thing we need....you getting sick from being naked with me" and he motions for me to sit down on the big, soft animal rug on the floor by the fire. I do, watching as he skillfully reaches for another log and carefully puts it in the flames. He turns, sitting down besides me, reaching for the brush in my hand "here, allow me the honor of brushing your hair, please?".

I turn towards him "you want to brush my hair?".

"Yes....please" and he displays his best puppy eyes at me.

Handing him the brush, I shrug "okay.....but what about your hair?".

He tosses his head, his flowing locks draping over his muscular shoulders, one braid on either side, keeping it away from his face "it's fine.....it'll just dry" and he nudges me, having me turn my back and he scoots up behind, planting a beautiful, strong leg on either side of me. I look down at his thighs, seeing the muscles move under his skin and I follow all the way down to his feet. He actually has beautiful feet with neatly trimmed toenails.

Thorin reaches up to touch my soft back and then very carefully starts running the brush through my long, blond locks. It feels nice as he follows it with stroking my hair with his fingers. I close my eyes and give into this show of affection from him. 

After a moment, I can't help it "so what exactly do dwarves find attractive in women? I mean, I'm sure your kind are a bit hairier, but besides that?".

Silence.

"Thorin?".

He is still brushing my hair, then he takes a deep breath "you really want to talk about this?".

"Yes, if it is ok?".

"It is.....I guess we might both be a bit curious about each others people", another pause "well, I think they might like different things, just like I imagine humans are attracted to different kinds....".

I nod "probably......I mean, I see different women working at those places in Dale that lonely men seek out for pleasure, so I guess so...........do you have places like that inside Erebor?".

Thorin shakes his head "no, but I heard sometimes dwarves will go into Dale for that.....ehhh....pleasure".

I chuckle affirmative "yeah, one of my besties sister worked there for a while......their parents were killed, they had to survive and she actually use to get a blissful look on her face talking about the dwarven men.....she said they knew how to pleasure women and took great pride in it......I guess unlike my kind.......they just came in for their pleasure and that's all they care about".

"Yes, dwarves a taught how important your partner's pleasure is".

I turn my head towards him "you are?".

He puts the brush down "yeah....".

"How?", I turn all the way around to face him. Thorin blushes and then shutters a bit. I reach out to take his hand "it's alright...please tell me".

Scratching his head for a second, he finally looks at me "older dwarves talk to the younger ones, we even have books with drawings?".

"You do?".

"Yes.....it was all a bit embarrassing to me, I knew most already.......friends talk and discuss things........but my nephews were very, very interested", he chuckles "I think they about wore poor Dwarlin out with all their questions".

"Interesting".

He strokes my hand "what about you?".

"My dear mother and then of course my girlfriends......", then I look straight at him, adding nervously "but that doesn't mean I know what I am doing, Thorin".

Reaching up to cup my face, leaning in to gently kiss me, then sucking on my lower lip as he pulls away "me neither, love", then his eyes roam over my naked body and he can't help but reach up to touch my tempting breasts with his hands, being soft "but maybe we can figure it out together?".

I sigh, pressing against him and we kiss again as he moves his hands to my back, pulling me closer and I end up on his lap, straddling him. It a totally new, even more intimate sensation without the water. Our bodies really touching and I wiggle around, until his cock is pressing against me and we both moan when I move a little, my clit rubbing over his head.

He kisses me with passion, one hand tangling in my hair and the other moving down to touch my behind, holding me in place as he ruts against me.

Gasping "Thorin", I tear my mouth away from his, overwhelmed by the sensations between my legs, the tension building fast in my body and I get wetter by the second.

"Maya", he looks at me, holding still for a moment, panting "I.....ohhh it feels good".

I nod, then whimper as I feel him twitch against me "please....", I'm not even sure what exactly I am begging for.

We exchange a few more heated kisses, before he gently grabs me around my waist, rolling to the side and laying us both down on the soft rug. I end up on my back and he is besides me, looking at me in awe and then kisses me again, letting his eyes roam over my body "you are so beautiful, love".

He kisses my neck and mouth, then nips on my collarbone as he brings a hand up to run over my soft stomach and moves it to my breasts, gently kneading each. It feels sensual, and I cry out, grabbing his hair when he leans down to lick my nipple and then sucks on it, his velvety, wet tongue running over my sensitive flesh.

"Ohhh Thorin......please" and I trash around a little, my legs parting in reactions to the jolts of pleasure that ignites between my thighs. 

"What do you need, love?", he looks at me with curiosity.

"I...I..", I blush, turning to hide my head, but he reaches up to hold it, kissing my nose.

"You can tell me anything, Maya.....I hope you know that".

I nod, but then grab his hand, shoving it south.

He follows my movement with his eyes, then swallows hard when he realizes what I am asking. His eyes are sincere, a faint blush on his cheeks and he nods, licking his lips and drawing a deep breath "ok....but I'm not sure what I am doing, so you'll have to help me".

"Please, Thorin......I think I'll go mad if you don't touch me...".

His fingers dance over my sparse hair on my mound, then he very delicately parts my lips and slides them down between my legs. My hips surge off the rug, desperate for contact and he grunts when he feels the slick wetness coating his fingers. He kisses me again, then bites my shoulder when I throb against him "ohhh mahal......ughhh".

"Please, yes......more".

Roaming around down there with his hand, I actually giggle because his fingertips tickle a bit and when I look at him, I see him almost kneading his brow in concentration. I reach up with my other hand, touching in face "something the matter?".

He shakes his head, but then mutters to himself "where is it?".

"What? Did you loose something?" and I am totally confused.

Realizing he said it out loud, he turns pink and avoids my eyes, until I yank on his hair, his eyes finally meeting mine, he says timidly "I'm trying to find the button", he sees my puzzled stare "ehhh.......the place that brings you the most pleasure.....the place that will make you climax", then he looks worried "I mean.....I assume humans have them too".

I smile, realizing what he is talking about and I yank him down for a kiss, before taking hold of his hand, guiding his with mine, leading him to the top of my mound "it's right there" and I touch myself, taking his finger, running over it. He feels around, then sits up, wanting to get a better look.

"Where?" and he bends down, parting my lips, staring at the protruding knob at the top. He touches it lightly "there? That's it?".

Squirming when he strokes it directly, I pant "yes....ohhh more, Thorin, please". He continues to touch me, slowly building up the tension even more, but I finally pull away a little, rolling to my side, panting "ohhhh almost too much" and we kiss again.

 I look down at him, seeing his naked body and his very hard erection, laying against his stomach. I'm curious too and reach out to carefully touch him, first just feeling up his shaft, surprised how velvety soft he feels. I trace the pulsing vein on the underside and he rolls on his back, his breathing picking up and he lifts his hips when I come to the tip, running my finger around the swollen head, then up to touch the pearly drops leaking for the slit. The fluid feels warm and slick.

"Ohhhh Maya.......please". I run my fingers down again, moving them below his penis and over his heavy sack. He groans. Kissing him on the lips, his tongue chases mine as he press his hips against my hand, grunting into my mouth "more".

"How? What do you like?".

It is his turn to guide me, taking my hand and wrapping it around his manhood, closing his own fingers over mine, moving in an upward stroke. He arches his back in pleasure, panting "just like so......ughhh" and he lets go. I feel him pulse under my palm and when I move my hand back down, I watch in fascination as his foreskin moves down, exposing more of his head. I move back up again, swiping over the tip and he jerks, pulling away "ohhhhhhh....sorry, it's too much.....it will be over if you touch me any more for now".

"Sorry".

He rolls towards me, gathering me in his arms "you have nothing to be sorry about, love....it's just so arousing, you drive me wild and I don't want to finish before we even get there".

"It's messy isn't it.......when a man or a dwarf climaxes, right?".

"A bit....".

We kiss again, then I giggle into his chest "now what?".

His hand roams down my body "I think I need to make you feel good, love" and I willingly spread my legs for him as he reaches the apex of my thighs, sighing when his fingers slide down to touch my very core again.

Being a bit more determined this time, he applies a bit more pressure, his fingers gliding easily over my wet folds, moving them back up to rub my clit in circles, which leaves me gasping and grinding against him. My entire body is tightening like a spring and I yank on his hair as he kisses me deeply, still moving his hand, setting a rhythm, rubbing along my lips, up around my pearl and then back down, every time lightly touching my opening.

It feels wonderful, but I need more. I wiggle against his ministrations, finally begging him "Thorin......please....I need...".

He looks at me as I lay there, my chest heaving, my hair around my head in a display almost like a halo, my back bowed and my legs wide apart. His hot breath is against my chest as he kisses up my neck, his voice low and filled with lust "what? Please tell me....I want you to have as much pleasure as possible".

I rasp out "your fingers....please....inside of me....." and it turns into a deep moan as he carefully slides first one, then two fingers inside my wet vagina, my walls gripping him. 

Ohhh Mahal....", he grunts as he feels me clench around him and then he moves them back and forth, rotating them so he can still touch my pearl with his thumb.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh god, Thorin.........yes......ughhhh" and I tighten the grip on his hair and fisting the rug with my other hand as he drives me closer and closer to the edge. It's sensory overload, I want to pull away, yet I want him even closer to me. We kiss passionately again and we lock eyes. I pull on his lower lip as we need to fill our lungs with air and I whisper to him "Thorin, please....I want to feel you.......inside of me".

He gulps and stops his mintrations, croaking "are you sure?".

I nod vigorously, pushing on his shoulder, to get him to move on top of me "yes....I'm sure.....please".

Kissing my lips and then down my throat and over my breasts, he removes his hand from between my legs to brace himself, getting up on his knees and then moving down. We look at each other and he runs his hands up my thighs, leaning up to kiss me again, saying softly "please let me know if it hurts, darling, ok?".

Lifting my head, I look down, seeing him kneel between my legs, he grasps his own cock between his fingers, then runs it over my folds a few time, covering it in my wetness. I moan as he rubs over my clit with his swollen head "Thorin!" and I reach up to get him closer. 

He lines himself up, ever so gently pressing his head against my entrance, leaning forward and our lips meet in a deep kiss as he starts to push inside. He is big, but he goes slow, nudging me open slowly, spreading my walls. I take a deep breath, trying to relax, concentrating on his assault on my mouth and then "ohhh", he kisses over my collarbone and then licks a nipple. I arch my back and he makes it past the slight resistance, finally penetrating me to the hilt.

"Maya", he groans into my mouth and we look at each other, him gritting his teeth for a second, trying to reel himself under control, my tight wetness threatening to overpower him. He breathes through his nostrils, once, twice, closes his eyes and then opens them, finally saying, his voice strained "you ok?".

I'm panting "yes". It feels so good to have him fill me, how he stretches me and I adjust my hips a little, making him sink in even deeper, which makes him slide over all my sensitive spots and I throw my head back and moan "ohhhhhhhhhh".

He looks in awe and then thrusts once, slowly, to see my reaction, but he is caught by the sheer pleasure that thunders through his own body when he does so. I grab his shoulders, wrapping my legs around him and we kiss fiercely as he starts to really move.

It feels incredible and our moans and groans mix together as we are finally joined together "Thorin........ughhhh.......ohhhhh Maya, please......more, harder, Thorin....please....I need you".

The tension is building, I feel my body curling up and when he moves a hand down under my rear, lifting it slightly and then moves faster, the damn breaks. He hits just the right spot and my orgasm rushes through my entire body and I arch my back, clamping down around his cock and then contract violently as I moan loudly "ohhhh ohhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh".

He feels, hears and sees me unravel and his brain short circuits, he thrusts deep, prolonging my pleasure, once, twice and then he goes even harder. I feel my internal muscles around him and it's so pleasurable as he buries his head in the crook of my neck and empties everything he has in long, warm spurts, pulsing over and over with a deep, satisfied moan "Mayaaa...ohhhhhh."

We collapse against each other, both breathing wildly and just hold one another for a while. What we just shared was mind blowing and very special.

I run my hands down his sweat drenched back a couple of times and then up through his hair, touching the base of his skull gently. He finally lifts his head, his eyes seeking mine and we share a smile and then exchange a kiss full of emotions. He nuzzles my neck and then moves a strand of hair away from my face, kissing my nose, whispering "by Mahal....that was something....".

Nodding, I kiss his bearded chin and then caress his face "yes", then I pause "I hope you were not disappointed".

"Never, my love....", sincerity in his eyes "it was everything I hoped it would be, because it was with you". We share a few more soft kisses. We are very much still connected, but he is getting heavy and he finally rolls to the side, carefully slipping from me. I make a face at the lack of contact, he is immediately concerned "you hurt? Did I hurt you?".

I shake my head as I feel warm fluid leak between my legs and reach for his arm to reassure him "no, no....I'm fine, Thorin.......but I do think we made a mess" and I blush a little.

He sits up and peeks down, nodding and then stretches to grab one of the pieces of linen from earlier. He very gently uses it to wipe the remnants of our love making from me, the rug and himself, before he lays back down, wrapping me in his arms and kissing me again.

We just snuggle together, me resting my head on his broad chest, lazily drawing circles on his stomach as he caresses my hair and kisses me ever so often. We don't talk much, our feelings for each other run deep and we just relish in what we just shared.

I begin to nod off, until Thorin's stomach rumbles loudly and I lift my head with a startle. I turn slowly to look at him, he is blushing, but then crack a smile when he sees my lifted eyebrow "hungry?".

He pulls me close again, kissing my face, touching my chin with his hand "I guess so..... relations makes you hungry.....", then he makes a face "and I didn't have breakfast this morning". Memories of the shouting at the breakfast table flashes through his head, but he shoves it aside quickly, just adding "I just wasn't hungry".

"Well, maybe we should eat then, huh?" and I slowly sit up, looking down at him "I'm a bit famished myself to be honest".

We help each other to our feet, constantly touching, hugging and kissing as we slowly get dressed. I stand in front of the mirror, looking at the mess my hair is in and reaches for the brush, but Thorin comes up behind me, wrapping me in his arms and kisses my neck "allow me, love". He very carefully brushes my hair out and then skillfully braids it on either side of my face, bringing those together in the back, reaching in his pocket and finishing it with a sparkling silver bead, bearing the pattern that matches what he has in his hair "there.......much better".

I turn around, admiring his handy work and then wrap both arms around him, kissing him deeply "thank you".

"You're welcome, love" and we walk hand in hand in the kitchen where we prepare a meal together:eggs, sausage, some greens and bread I baked early this morning. 

We sit close together and don't say much as we eat, we are both starving. We touch and steal kisses along the way, just enjoying our meal and time together.

"THORIN"

"UNCLE" 

HELLOOOOOO"

"Ohhh look, Kili.......Uncles horse.......he is in there".

Looking at each other as the voices come nearer, Thorin sighs "my nephews" and he gets up, straightening his clothes quickly and then leaning down to kiss me deeply, saying softly "I better go...I'll tell them you are ill or something......I'll come see you tomorrow, I promise". We share another deep kiss, he cups my face and looks at me with deep longing "I miss you already".

I nod "me too, Thorin".

"Bye, my love" and he slips out the door with a final glance at me and I hear him bellow at Kili and Fili "I'm here.......no need to panic, Maya is not feeling well, so we are leaving" and I soon hear the sound of horse hooves grow fainter and fainter as they travel away from the cottage.

I sigh, then leave the stuff on the table, going back in my room, glancing at the animal skin by the fire and then crawl into my bed, snuggling under the covers, soon falling asleep, dreaming of a handsome dwarf that took my breath away today.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
